Markus Ausharla
Early life Markus was born in Arcos City a few years after the Fall and grew up as the child of a Black Forge Captain, and led a life in relative comfort learning about the world on the surface and the threat posed by the mutants and horros, including the notorius Tunnel Dwellers. At the age of eight he had learned to fire side arms and carbines effectively at a high level of skill and his father (who was of Brittish nationality and had migrated to Arcos after surviving in the wastes) taught him a series of survvial techniques, readying him for the outside world. By the time he was 18, Markus was the best shot in the City and joined the Brethens' Sniper Platoon and spent the next four years ranging Arcos and its territory, fending off beasts and assasainating the ocassional bandit leader who was making a problem of himself. One day he was attached to his father's company to disperse a large group of bandits who were preying on the outlying villages, the troops marched to the bandits last known location and started the search. They were quickly rushed by the bandits who emerged from hiding while their slaves were being forced to salvage deadly, unstable warheads from the Fall. During the battle the bandits were mostly killed, but a stray round hit a warhead, detonating it. The ensuring explosion finished off the bandits, however it had also collasped the roof of an underground tunnel, and enraged Tunnel Dwellers swarmed out and rampaged thoughout the company, killing and murdering the unfortunete soldietrs. Markus' father was killed during the swarm and the company was on the verge of being destroyed utterly when the an Acos Storm Hammer squad arrived to investigate the explosion and check for survivors. They assessed the situation and attacked immediately, driving the beasts back and saving a precious few Brethen, from that day forward Markus swore he would give his life to prevent any more innocents than were necessary to face such horros and abomonations. Training After the battle he was enrolled into the Storm Hammers for exceptional sniper and survival skills and went though the invasive implantation procedures that transformed him into a cold, calculating, logical mech-warrior of the Arcos Storm Hammer Chimeras. He later excelled at all the training programs achieiving several records for fire arms training and continued to do so for the 36 months that comprised his course. His chosen suit was a Hydrus Colossus identified as Beta-12 and was attached to a Chimera squad as its sniper and was given a BX-L18 sniper rifle. On his first outing in the wastes as a Chimera his squad was tasked with dealing with a large Degoradon which had been ruining the fields and attacking small hamlets surrounding Arcos City. It was his first kill as a member of the Storm Hammers as his squad-mates laid down covering fire to distract the beast and draw attention from him as he lined up his kill-shot. He put a round though the creature's neck, severing the spinal column and arteries, killing it instantly. He was given his first medal in recognition of his marvelous shot and took the skull as a trophy to remind him of the skill and oaths he had to uphold to defend the City and its civilians. After a number of patrols to boost his skills, he was finally made a full Chimera and assumed reguler combat duties and three years later after showing exceptional skill during a battle to repel invaders from another city, was promoted to Mech-Captain after the more senior members of his platoon were KIA or crippled. Afterward the Mech-General invited him to supper and congradulated him on his successful mission and told him he had much potential in him and may one day become one of the greatest heroes of Arcos City and by extentsion humanity. Humbled, Markus thanked the Mech-General and departed, the next day he began his carear as a Mech-Captain with great confindence and determination to prove himself worthy of leading his platoon. Middle Carear During the next five years as Mech-Captain of his platoon, Markus repeled numerous mutant and human incursions and led his Chimeras with distinction and on two occassions was chosen to become the Sparten to led Storm Hammer forces against large armies of enemy troops. During these campaigns he earned numerous medals for courage, valor and skill making him one of the most decorated warriors currently serving in the Storm Hammers. It was during a particular campaign against the tunnl dwellers who had over run the outskirts of the mines and checkpoints underneath Arcos City that he was promoted to led the Storm Hammers as their Mech-General when his predecessor spearheaded a counter-attack against the beasts to drive them out. The Chimeras sustained heavy losses during the fighting and the Mech-General was killed by a cave-in during the fighting. Markus managed to rally the survivors and repel the last of the tunnel dwellers and was promoted to the rank of Mech-General as recognition of his achievements. During the enagagement Markus had coordinated heavy weapon and sniper teams to disrupt the tunnel dwellers and wreck havoc amongst their lines as the main forces engaged them, breaking up the packs as they were separated by the supporting fire of Markus' Chimeras. When the dwellers had been pushed from the largest chambers, Markus led his platoon though the smaller tunnels, supporting the Storm Hammers' flanks and harassing the dwellers until they were pushed back to their dens, deeper down in the tunnels. It was here during the last battle of the campaign that the tunnel dwellers became desparate enougth to pool their primitive and primal minds together to use their psionic powers to collaspe the tunnel, killing the Mech-General and many of the Chimears who had spearheaded the attack. Markus' first action after the battle was to scavenge fallen Hydrus Suits for repairs, in particular the Concoras units that had been destroyed as they were the most valuble teams the Storms Hammers had against the tunnel dwellers who were perhaps the deadilist danger facing humanity. Present Since his promotion Markus has led the Storm Hammers with distinction, prefering to fight in the line to see the situation for himself and protect his adpoted home city and its civillians. He has defeated several large incursions against Arcos soil from various barbarians, mutants and terror lords which has earned a powerful place of power and reputation within Arcosian politics. He now currently leds the Storm Hammer efforts against the tunnel dwellers and was instrumental in the design of the Hydrus Cancoras Suit to aid in this goal. He was personally responsile for slaying the Terror Lord Commander Yu-poka, an infamous warlord who ravaged Arcos for many years and destroyed numerous villages and a small city. During this enagement Markus commanded a squad of Belathons to distract the enemy forces under covering fire from the Colossi and a Cyclops while he led a team of Medusai against Yu-poka's unit in a covert op. The Medusai eliminated key officers and body guards causing further havoc and confusion while Markus lined up his sniper shot which hit the foul Terror Lord in the throat, ripping his head off. When they saw their leader fall, the terror lord grunts quickly broke ranks and tried to flee the battlefield and were harried all the way to a toxic river where a regiment of Brethen were lying in wait to spring the ambush that proved to be the last mortal blow that killed the horde. Trapped between the crushing logic driven systems of the Chimeras and the determination and passion of the Black Forge's guns the rabble of formidible cybernetic horrors fell in droves, riddled with both bullets, plasma and biological ammomunition. The terror lords still provide a very real threat, roaming in small bands that maruade the edges of human territory and the wastes, murdering and pillaging all and any in their path. The defences of Arcos are hard pressed to deal with these bands, the tunnel dwellers and the mutated horrors of the scorched earth. Many other cities and settlements have fallen to the ravages of the despairing future of mankind that has become Earth's reality. Beta-12 Markus' suit is a ancient and distinguished Colossus identified as Beta-12 which was forged during the last days of peace and the beginning of the Fall. Since its constructruction Beta-12 has been reconfigured numerous times as it has belonged to many Chimeras whose role and tactics have varied massively from grizzled front-line veterans to heavy weapons specialists, Mech-Captains and cool headed snipers. As a result the Suit is one of the most advanced suits available to the Storm Hammers as it has been modified so many times its ciruitary and systems have become extremely advanced. Currently its configuration inludes: Enhancer, Neurox, Missile Pod, Spartha, Nano Orbs and a BX-L18 sniper rifle. Markus prefers to strike with a covert precision even more obessive than that typically displayed by most Chimeras and as a result likes to snipe his targets, striking at their weak points after collecting as much intel as Beta-12s sensors can potentially provide him. Beta-12 as result of its colourful history is traditionally only given to the most promising recruits, this in itself proves that the Storm Hammers have always thought highly of Markus, even as a young unproved pilot, as they gave him one of the most acclaimed suits in their posession. Beta-12 has always proved itself to be solid, reliable suit in the war for mankind's survival, making it the pride of any pilot or platoon lucky enougth to receive it. The kill tally of this suit has been confirmed last at 6117, with its last 709 kills under the piloting of Markus Ausharla which is another indicator of this machines heritage and lethality, let alone that of its pilot who is always one of the most skilled Chimeras the Storm Hammers have at their disposal. Many Chimeras have been saved by the quick reflexes and solid plating of Beta-12 allowing many Chimeras to continue fighting when otherwise they might not have been so fortunent. Even so this mighty Suit has been felled before with its last pilot slain when a terror lord manged to fire one of their relatvely crude plasma weapons at Beta-12 at point-blanc range, totally ruining its chest compartment which incinerated the pilot. Category:Characters Category:All Content Category:Human Military Category:U.K. Category:European Empire